mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Master Control
The Master Control is a program found in the DocSoul, created by Maker. Master Control grants the holder of the DocSoul its full potential and powers. It gives access to every command and feature that is installed in the DocSoul. Master Control can be manually unlocked by voice command or a special code. Master Control can also accidentally be unlocked by some actions such as a specific amount of energy from the Blue Energy Core or via a random accident. Information Colin Doc was unable to fully stabilize the DocSoul's processing regulation. It was unable to transform Colin in a Power Form as he transformed back to him human form every time. Colin tinkered with it many times for over a year but was unable to locate and fix the glitch. According to Schepper, there were three major glitches that prevented the DocSoul from working properly. One of them was the DocSoul had to many Power Forms available without any type of regulation. When Colin died Maker was tasked with finishing it. After a couple of months, he deduced another glitch that prevented the DocSoul from working as it should. The DocSoul was not protected for assimilation or any other form of overtaking. Afterwards, Maker created the program Master Control to solve almost all the glitches. He locked various commands and many Power Forms, only leaving a few open that were familiar to Noa. With Master Control added, the DocSoul could not be used to its full capacity which allowed it not be assimilated though still work properly enough. Despite the limitations, the DocSoul is still a powerful piece of technology regardless. Colin and Maker only give Noa access to Master Control in extreme situations. That's because Noa learns to train better from it without its full potential. Without Master Control, Noa does not always get the Power Form she wants, and gets transformed into one that does not always work with a current situation. This allows Noa to train with a Power Form in a disadvantage instead of an advantage. This is to make Noa stronger and capable of training her to battle in every situation. Master Control has only be unlocked by Noa herself through accidental dialing the correct code without her knowledge. The Blue Energy Core can also unlock Master Control for a brief amount of time by using an exact pre-calculated energy supply which differs every time. But can also unlock it permanently if supplied by large amounts of its energy. The Master Control also allows the holder complete access to The Tower's full capabilities and secrets. This was added to the program by Maker as well who envisioned Noa using The Tower as her own headquarters. Capabilities Master Control grants the DocSoul the following powers: *Access to all and any Power Form that have been uploaded in The Core. **This also includes Fusion Forms. The user can switch to a Fusion Form immediately without dialing. *Instant form switching through verbal response or via mental command without using manual interaction. *Unlimited time in one specific Power Form. *Access to every command available. The user can activate and deactivate every command the DocSoul has. *Recharge mode is disabled unless the DocSoul has depleted a huge amount of energy in a certain amount of time. *Enables complete access to The Core's functions and commands. *Gives the holder complete access to all The Tower's files on anything and complete control of the computer system. Only with Master Control unlocked, the holder can override anything on The Tower's computer system that has been previous set by any of the Bosses. Drawback Master Control comes with a certain drawback. Despite its power, Master Control allows enemies to take the DocSoul from a holder, when transformed, by assimilating it or fusing it with the taker. If they have the capability to perform such action. The holder of the DocSoul is still protected against possession and mind control. As long as Master Control is locked, the DocSoul can't be taken by beings such as Demolisher. But Power Forms like Overcharge still allow the DocSoul not to be assimilated or taken when Master Control is active. This drawback was discovered by Maker, who deduced that the excessive amount of Power Forms in the DocSoul prevented it from working correctly. Installing Master Control, therefore locking many if not most of the Power Forms, made the DocSoul work like Colin wanted to. Trivia *Although Maker installed Master Control, Colin can also unlock and lock it. **The both of them can activate it by voice command or manually by a special code. *Noa only gets Master Control unlocked by Maker when she has to fight an enemy that cannot be stopped by different means such as The General. Oddly, when Noa faced Amset Ra in their final battle, she hadn't access to Master Control. *The term "Master Control" was coined by Catherine Doc, according to Maker. *At one point, ShadowLife tried to use The Embodiment Stone of Knowledge to hack the DocSoul and unlock Master Control. It would have taken him less than 30 seconds to successfully unlock it, but his actions were thwarted by Amset Ra. It has been stated that the DocSoul is otherwise unhackable and that the Stone grants the knowledge that otherwise Colin's & Maker's notes provide. Category:Concepts